


[Podfic] Wrapped Up in You, and Me, and Us

by froggyfun365



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Always Female Sam, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, College, Community: podfic_project, Community: spn_fs_exchange, F/F, Female Sam, Female Sam Winchester, Femslash, Lesbian Sex, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Stanford Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 04:13:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2177472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froggyfun365/pseuds/froggyfun365
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam finds more than what she needs; it's what she wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Wrapped Up in You, and Me, and Us

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Wrapped Up in You, and Me, and Us](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/68898) by dugindeep. 



> Written for rule_number_7 in the spn_fs_exchange.
> 
> Podfic beta'd by cantarina1

Podfic also available for streaming or download: [HERE](https://app.box.com/s/0mot6e9xp29hly1pdvv8). Duration: 00:14:29, 13.2 MB. Enjoy!

**Author's Note:**

> I recorded all these podfics that I posted yesterday and today back in 2010 and am just now finally cross-posting them on here. Let me know if you think I should go back and slow this one down or if it's alright at this speed! Thanks!


End file.
